1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio jack, and more particularly to an audio jack mounted in a mobile phone, a notebook computer, a MP3 or the like for electrically connecting with a mating audio connector to transmit audio signals.
2. The Related Art
Along with continual development of various kinds of electronic devices and multimedia technologies, audio connectors which have sound effects are broadly used. The main function of the audio connector is to provide audio signal transmission among electronic devices.
Generally, an audio jack includes an insulating housing defining a hollow receiving cavity passing therethrough. A plurality of terminals is mounted in the insulating housing respectively. Each of the terminals has a contact portion to connect with a mating connector and a mounting portion disposed on a printed circuit board of an electronic device for electrically engaging the audio jack with the electronic device. The audio jack further includes a pin that is fixedly assembled with one terminal. The pin is located in the receiving cavity of the insulating housing. When the mating connector is inserted in the audio jack, the pin is received in the mating connector and electrically connects with the mating connector. Conventionally, a method to assemble the pin with the terminal is to utilize a rivet tool. The pin is riveted together with the terminal via the rivet tool. However, after the rivet tool is repeatedly used for several times, the rivet tool is abraded and needs changing a new one. So a worker has to examine the rivet tool frequently, which squanders work time and manpower. Further more, the pin is easy to become loose after the mating connector is plugged in or drawn out of the audio jack repeatedly, so resulting in a short lifespan of the audio jack and influencing the electrical connection between the mating connector and the audio jack.